The Other Potter
by shattered17
Summary: After being expelled from the school she's attended since she was 5, Morgana Potter is joining her twin James for his fifth year at Hogwarts. Well-known for her quick temper and habit of exploding things, Hogwarts better brace itself. ABANDONED!
1. Abroad the Hogwarts Express

Hi everyone. This isn't my first fic- I write fanfiction on other sights. Anyway, i'd like you all to know that I will be updating every Monday. If you have any questions, comments or corrections, please put them in a review. Anything else? Put that in a review too! The more reviews, the more I am encouraged to write.

* * *

The first thing Sirius Black noticed about his best friend, James Potter, when he finally spotted him on platform nine and three-quarters, was his height. Even from a distant it was obvious that he had gained a few inches. Sirius felt a twinge of annoyance. Ever since they had met, five years ago on the very train that James was standing next to, the two boys had been the exact same height. Sure, every now-and-again one would gain the advantage in a growth spurt, but the other would soon catch up. It had become something of a rivalry between the two during third-year, when both had shot up so fast it had been, to use the words of Remus Lupin, "As if when you go to bed some strange spell stretches you both a few centimeters every single night, to the point where you two will end up being the size of Hagrid." At first this comment had caused alarm for the two purebloods, but after Remus assured them that it was not physically possible for them to be the size of Hagrid and most likely they would just end up being 'bloody tall', they had relaxed and enjoyed the advantages of being tall. Of which there were many.

During the summer, among various fights with his 'wonderful' parents and 'darling' brother, Sirius had shot up once again. He had been amazed. He didn't think that the food he had eaten over the summer had been enough to sustain him, let alone allow him to grow ever taller. It wasn't there hadn't been enough food in the Black household; on the contrary, food was in abundance at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. It had been the fact that if he wanted food, he had to leave the safety of his room and get it from the kitchen. On the way he was sure to encounter a family member and doubtless end up fighting with them. It was better, he had decided, to go without food, than endure one more rant from his mother about what a worthless Gryffindor he was. Yet despite this, he had gained enough height that he had thought that he would finally be taller than James. From the look of it, he was wrong.

The second thing he noticed, as he pushed his way through hordes of Hogwarts students in James's direction, was that he was talking to a redhead. As James was facing him and the girl's back was to him, he could not get a clear view of who it was. He assumed it was Lily Evans, the young muggleborn witch that James had harbored a not-so-secret love for since second-year. She was, as far as he knew, the only witch in the school with fiery red hair. The girl James was chatting with had hair that reached the small of her back and was extremely curly. He didn't remember Evans hair being that long or that curly, but he figured, a lot could change over the summer holidays. If Evans was really talking to James, then a lot _had_ changed. It was no secret that Lily Evans despised James Potter as much as he desired her.

Sirius watched as the girl (presumably Evans) said something to James that made him laugh and grin at her. James climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, put his trunk down then helped the girl lift hers onto the school train. She hopped up next to James then both walked further onto the train, and out of Sirius's view.

"That can't have been Evans." A voice said from his shoulder in disbelief, and Sirius Black turned to face one of his other two best friends, Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey." He greeted Peter, looking down at his short friend.

"Urghh, you've grown again Sirius," The rat animagus complained, "I hoped I had caught up a bit to you and Prongs, but it looks like you've both decided to continue being the tallest boys in our year."

"Sorry Pete, but it _is_ what we do best. Among other things. How's your Dad?"

It was a well-known fact between the marauders that if Peter came back from the holidays badly sun burnt, as he was now, it meant he had spent the summer with his muggle father at his holiday home, in Florida. Peter's parents were divorced, and he never knew whether he would visit his father during the summer until he got home.

"He's great. He broke up with Janice!" Peter beamed up at Sirius, clearly delighted that his father had broken up with his irritating girlfriend. Sirius had only met her once, but could understand why his friend disliked Janice. She had been very loud and, upon greeting him, had pinched Sirius's cheeks and exclaimed over how 'positively adorable' he was. Sirius had not enjoyed this in the slightest.

"That's brilliant. Come on, there's no point waiting for Moony, he either got here early and got a compartment already or he's going to be late."

Sirius and Peter exchanged glances as they picked up their trunks. Oh, Remus parents were nice enough- nicer than Sirius's, at any rate- and his home life was certainly better than Peter's, who was constantly shuttled between his parents but, well. Although they had never mentioned it to him, Sirius, Peter and James all thought something was rather odd with Remus's life.

The werewolf's' parents were both halfbloods, meaning Remus knew about both the wizarding world and the muggle one. His parents obviously loved him but had a habit of forgetting about their child, or appearing desperate to get rid of him. The other three marauders suspected that the Lupin's were highly uncomfortable around their son- no doubt they blamed themselves for his 'furry little problem'. One time, having arranged to meet in Diagon Alley, Remus was dropped off at seven in the morning and left alone, when they weren't supposed to meet until noon. Another incident occurred when James invited them all over for a sleepover at Potter Manor. Remus had not shown up until eight-o-clock in the afternoon, when he had been expected at 2pm.

As Sirius and Peter lugged their trunks down the corridors, looking for James or Remus, or perhaps both, Sirius kept an eye out for Lily Evans. He soon spotted her, in a compartment with the other fifth-year Gryffindor girls. His suspions that James hadn't been talking to Evans were soon proved correct- her fiery locks were shorter than they had been at the end of last year, and were in a ponytail. "Who was he talking to then?" Sirius muttered out loud.

"Hmm?"

"Look, Evans had a haircut. James must have been talking to someone else." Sirius pointed out to Peter.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Peter suggested, as he pulled his trunk into a compartment occupied by a sleeping Remus and a grinning James.

"Pads!" James greeted Sirius cheerfully. He stood up and grabbed Peter's trunk for him, storing it in the luggage rack as Sirius did the same with his own trunk.

"Thanks," Peter said. "Come on already, lets see whose tallest."

Sirius and James, obliging, stood back-to-back.

"well..." said Peter, drawing out the word.

"Tell us Pete!" James insisted, as Sirius fidgeted next to him. "Padfoot's got fleas."

"No I don't!" Sirius snapped, and he quickly stopped fidgeting.

"Sorry James, Sirius is about a centimeter taller. Although for the first time ever, he's skinnier than you."

"Really?" Both boys' exclaimed, turning to face each other and whacking noses.

"Owwww," Sirius moaned as he collapsed by Remus's head. James did the same across the aisle, and Peter slouched in the seat next to him.

"Hey," He said, staring at Remus, "What's up with Moony?"

The werewolf was fast asleep, his head on a pillow and covered in a blanket. Sirius, who had squeezed himself in the gap between pillow and window, adjusted the pillow so, where it had previously been propped up by the wall, it was now propped up by Sirius's leg.

"His furry little problem must have kept him up all night." James told them, lowering his voice automaticly. "He was asleep when I found him, so I just conjured some blankets and the pillow."

Sirius looked down at his friend. Even in his sleep he looked exhausted. There were dark shadows under his eyes and his skin was sallow and bruised looking. "Poor guy." He murmured.

"So Prongs" Peter turned to James. "Who was the girl?"

"What girl?"

"Don't be an idiot James. Me and Pete saw you talking to a redhead. Thought it was Evans for a moment before I came to my senses. She would never speak to the king of prats. So who was it? Have you got a new love of your life?" Sirius leaned forward, Remus forgotten.

James looked smug. "You'll have to wait and see. But trust me, I think there may be a new marauder soon enough."

"What!" Peter yelped, shooting upright and banging his head on the luggage rack. As he nursed his head, wincing, he muttered, "What makes you say that?"

"All in good time, my friend. You will see." Changing the subject, he pulled out a pack of cards. "Anyone up for some exploding snap?"

They didn't have to worry about Remus waking up. The four boys had lived together for around four years now, and knew each others sleeping habits better than their own. Remus was a heavy sleeper, whom nothing would wake up. He would start to stir about an hour before he woke up. During this time (dubbed 'the stirring hour' by Sirius) he would only wake up if somebody shook him and said his name. They usually refrained from doing this without good reason however, as Remus would get extremely grumpy at who ever woke him up.

Peter slept on his back and snored. If the snores got particularly loud, throwing something at him tended to wake him up. He, however, only woke to voices if they were extremely loud voices. Sirius, on the other hand, was a fitful sleeper, who took ages to get to sleep and usually woke up entangled in his blankets from tossing and turning all night. The slightest noise woke him, so if the others were awake before him they tried to be completely silent. James slept on his stomach with his head buried in his pillow. While whispering wouldn't wake him, anything louder would.

As the day went by, Remus continued to sleep, and the other three played exploding snap. They stopped at around half past twelve, when a particularly violent explosion singed Peter eyebrows off. While Sirius and James were wracked with laughter at their friends' appearance, Lily Evans poked her head in the compartment.

"Hello?"

"H-h-hello Evans," Sirius gasped in greeting, as both he and James tried in vain to control their laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" She snapped, looking irritated.

"Me, Lily," Peter told her miserably. Evans looked down at his supposed best friends in disapproval, before growing Peter's eyebrows back for him.

"How can I help you, Evans?" James asked, running a hand through his hair confidently.

"Its not you I'm looking for. Is Remus here? He was supposed to be in the prefects' carriage hours ago."

"Remus? A prefect?" All three boys exclaimed in unison, gathering around the sleeping boy. A shiny prefects badge was indeed pinned to his uniform, which he was already wearing.

James turned to Evans. "He's going to kill me! I got him the blankets and pillow to make him comfortable- he was probably just taking a nap before the meeting."

"Don't worry about it Potter. I can do the rounds without him. I'll fill him in on our duties at the feast."

When Evans was gone, Sirius, sitting down again, said, "Poor you. Not only are Remus and 'your girl' study buddies, now they'll be patrolling alone at night together. Looks like Moony has a better chance than you do, I'm afraid. Worried yet?"

"Not in the slightest. Me and Evans are meant to be. She's just in denial." James responded, as he and Peter sat down as well.

"If you say so." said Sirius, snorting. Beside him, Remus started to stir. "Moony's gonna be so annoyed when he realizes he slept through the prefects meeting. Minnie might give him detention."

"Hardly. She knows about Remus's," James lowered his voice again, "condition. If you'd been a crazy wild animal all night, you'd probably be tired in the morning too."

"Plus she has a soft spot for Remus." Peter added.

_That was true_ Sirius mused to himself. _She always gives him chocolate after the full moon. And good chocolate, not just the cheap kind._

"Should I wake Rem up?" Sirius asked as James got up to get them lunch. The food trolley had arrived. Peter nodded to Sirius, before passing some money to James to help pay.

"Rem? Remmy? Remus? Wakey wakey!" Sirius said as he shook the werewolf awake. Soon sleepy amber eyes were blinking up at him.

"What..?" groaned Remus Lupin, as he groggily pushed himself upright.

"Here mate" James handed Remus a bar of chocolate, some cauldron cakes and a Pumpkin Pastry, dumping the rest of their lunch between him and Peter, where Sirius helped himself. The large pile also consisted of each of their favourite sweets; for James, Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans, for Peter, Liquorice Wands, and for Sirius, Droobles Best Blowing Gum as well as Chocolate Frog's for Remus. They got the same pile of food every year.

The chocolate woke Remus up considerably, at which point he asked what the time was.

"Ten past one." Peter informed him. They all watched in amusement as his eyes widened comically and he gaped in horror.

"I've missed the prefects meeting!" He exclaimed, leaping to his feet. Sirius chuckled as Remus nearly fell over and pulled him back onto the seat.

"Not in your condition, you won't. You should probably go to Madame Promfrey after the feast, I expect she'll want you to stay overnight."

"You think I'm that bad?" Remus asked.

"Moony, you haven't looked this terrible since we became animagi." Sirius told him.

"Its probably because we weren't there! I told you we should come over, Rem." James said, looking concerned for his friend. "Evans came over and said she could do the rounds without you, and she'll talk to you during the feast, so relax already."

Remus did as James said and relaxed. The four marauders were halfway through their food when Sirius remembered the girl. "Guess what James did, Moony!"

"What?" He replied, half dreading the answer. "Please don't tell me hexed Snape again."

"Nah, although good idea. He cheated on Evans!" Both Sirius and Peter gasped dramatically for effect, while James rolled his eyes.

"Its impossible for Prongs to cheat on Lily," Remus pointed out, "Seeing as they aren't dating."

"You're such a spoilsport Moony!" Sirius whined. "He did too!"

"He couldn't!"

"But he did!"

"Noo, he didn't because he couldn't have."

"He did."

"Be sensible, Padfoot. It is impossible for Prongs to cheat on Lily!"

"Yet he somehow managed to..."

Remus sighed. "Alright, how did James cheat on Lily?"

"He talked to another redhead!" Sirius bounced up and down on his seat.

"_Sit down_ Pads. Just because he talked to another redhead does not mean he cheated on Lily. Even if Lily was his girlfriend, who she isn't, then that still does not mean he cheated on her. It was just a friendly conversation with another girl." He looked at James, who nodded. "See."

"He didn't just _talk _to her," Peter interjected, "He was laughing and grinning at her."

"Prongs laughs and grins at us all the time. Does that mean he likes us?"

Sirius and Peter exchanged horrified glances and turned to stare at James, who balked at the thought. "Of course I don't!" He snapped at them.

"Just checking." Sirius assured him.

"I do like you guys though…"

"WHAT?" All three exclaimed, staring at James

"Not that way! I like you guys as friends! How you could even thin-"

"So we've established that James grinning and laughing at people does not mean he likes them in a romantic sense, although it can sometimes mean that, and it often means he likes them as friends. All clear? No more staring at James? Good." Remus hastily interrupted.

"Can it mean he likes them in both ways?" Sirius asked, grinning cheekily.

The conversation managed to continue away from the original topic, and by the time the knock on the compartment door came three hours later, they were debating whether griffins should replace lions as the Gryffindor animal.

"Come in," Remus called to the girl who had just knocked on the door. He was the only one to have noticed the knock. As the girl came in the bickering between the other ceased.

"That's the girl!" Sirius whispered to Remus excitedly.

"I'd gathered." Remus whispered back, before both turned their attention to the girl in question.

"Mmmm? How can I help?" James asked the redhead, who was standing in the doorway. Sirius looked, but there was no sign of a house on her robes. Her hair seemed darker than before, but Sirius figured it was just the lighting.

"You haven't seen Merlin around have you James?" The girl asked in a heavy American drawl.

"No, why?" James replied, obviously knowing who Merlin was. Enlighten dawned on his face. "You've lost him again, haven't you!" He grinned at her.

"So what?" She scowled at him from the doorway.

"That has got to be a record! Not even at school yet and you've lost him already! Don't worry though, he can't have got off the train. He'll go with the luggage to your dorm."

"So he won't get left behind?" She asked, frowning.

"Nope! He's perfectly safe."

"Thanks James. You might want to put your robes on soon, we'll be there in an hour or two, I just asked the driver." With a swish of red hair she had left the compartment.

"So?" Sirius asked James, waggling his eyebrows at his friend.

"You have got to teach me how to do that eyebrow thing." James said enviously.

"Don't avoid the subject!" Sirius frowned, flicking James on the ear.

"Is she a replacement Lily?" Peter asked.

"No. N-O. NO. NOOOOOOOO. I do not like her. You will find out why soon enough." James grabbed his robes and left the apartment, annoyed with his friends.

When he returned the girl wasn't mentioned again.

* * *

As the marauders waited for a carriage on the platform, Sirius searched for bright red hair. He was disappointed- the only redhead he could spot was Evans. He banished all thoughts of the American and clambered aboard the carriage.

When they arrived in the hall Remus sat next to Evans, James next to him, at the Gryffindor table. Peter seated himself across from Remus and Sirius across from James. The stag animagus was craning his head round frequently, looking excited about something.

"Hurry up firsties!" Sirius moaned, sticking his tongue out at Evans when she gave him a disapproving look, before winking at her friend Mary next to her. Mary blew him a kiss back, just before a horde of first-years entered the hall and they both turned their attention to McGonagall- or Minnie in Sirius's mind- and the sorting hat.

When the song was over the marauders all clapped politely. James was paying a lot more attention than usual to the sorting.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said, "Aarons, Kelly" A short girl with brown hair in plaits was the first sorted, and she quickly joined Ravenclaw.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" Sirius moaned repeatively, attracting several looks from the surrounding Gryffindors. He let out a cheer when the sorting finished and picked up his knife and fork, ready for his first proper meal in ages. When it didn't come he looked up, irritated, to see Dumbledore looking at him sternly. Grinning wildly, he placed them back down and paid attention.

Next to the Headmaster a girl who looked around fifteen was standing with her hands in the pockets of her robes. She had medium-length pitch-black hair that was tied in a perky ponytail, and two strands framed her face. He couldn't see her eyes from where he was sitting, but she looked remarkably familiar.

"I am pleased to inform you all that we have a new student, who will be entering fifth year, joining us from the Salem Academy of Magic in America. I have the pleasure of introducing to you all," Dumbledore paused, "Morgana Potter."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that! Now, I'll repeat myself: I'd like you all to know that I will be updating every Monday. If you have any questions, comments or corrections, please put them in a review. Anything else? Put that in a review too! The more reviews, the more I am encouraged to write.


	2. Belonging in Gryffindor

Hello again! This is the second chapter. I know its shorter than the last but I wanted y'all to get to know Morgana. I was pleased with my two reviews but I wish more of you would have. I know I got a least 80 hits and only two people reviewed! That's just sad guys. I needs reviews because they are feedback for me, so I can know your opinion about the story, find out what I did wrong and what I did right, correct any mistakes, etc, etc. By the way you guys are welcome to submit OCs, even if you just give me names, because the students names in the marauders time were never disclosed, so I have to make them up. And to those of you who read my profile, Merlin is not modeled after Jinx, if fact I wrote this before I got Jinx. Complete coincidence. Read and Review.

* * *

When Dumbledore said her name, Morgana Potter stepped forwards, sat on the stool and rammed the sorting hat on her head to get away from the stares and whispers that had erupted all over the hall. As her brother had told her they would, the Hogwarts students had recognized her last name. She would be an exciting piece of gossip, he'd said. As far as the school knew, he and both his parents were only children. He had never even mentioned her to his three closest friends.

_Hmmm... another Potter, eh..? You could be a good Ravenclaw... but I think you belong with your brother... _The sorting hat whispered in her head, and she felt its mouth open wide.

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

She handed the hat to the stern professor with the funny name, and hopped off the stool. Morgana saw her brother James waving and cheering loudly at one of the far tables, so she headed in his direction. As soon as she got close she saw her brother was sporting a broad grin, and she felt her mouth stretch into an identical one.

"I told you you were a Gryffindor!" James said to her, as soon as she slipped into the empty seat next to him.

"Still, it was considering Ravenclaw." She told him, surveying the students around her, mentally checking them off the list of people James had told her about.

The short, plump blonde was Peter Pettigrew, she decided. Although blonde wasn't really the appropriate word from his limp, almost colorless hair. His hair, combined with his body shape, and small watery eyes reminded her of a rat. Which, she thought to herself, was fitting, as he was a rat animagus. Wormtail.

The boy across from him had to be Remus Lupin. The werewolf. James had been very worried about him last night. She could see why. He looked sick and tired his light brown hair limp, his skin sallow and sporting many bruises and cuts, his amber eyes exhausted. Moony.

The girl next to Remus with flaming hair was 'the love of James's life', Lily Evans. She was clapping politely at Morgana's sorting, and completely ignoring the girl next to her, who was blatantly trying to flirt with the boy next to Pettigrew. Morgana couldn't help admiring Evan's emerald eyes. Maybe she'd copy them one day. When her brother wasn't around. Eyeing Evan's prefect's badge, she got the feeling that Evans was a bit of a teacher's pet. She thought James had strange taste. He'd chosen to crush on the one girl who wouldn't hesitate to report his rule-breaking. He really was an idiot. Thank merlin she hadn't got the hopeless romantic gene.

Next to Pettigrew, the receiver of the flirting was obviously Sirius Black. He had a handsome but arrogant face, she decided. He was as tall as James, and had messy black hair as well. However, Black's longish hair fell into his eyes with an easy elegance that James would never achieve. Stormy grey eyes were staring at her in shock and slight amazement. Padfoot

"Hey!" She said, startled, as food appeared out of thin air. She quickly recovered and beamed at James. "I told you Hogwarts was cooler. It has a lake and an enchanted ceiling and food appears like magic."

"It is magic, Mora, you idiot." He pointed out to her, grabbing a few drumsticks. Morgana copied him. Both Potters were oblivious to the stares of the other three marauders, before Morgana looked up and into Black's wide eyes.

"Can I help you Black?" She asked curiously. Her question seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"You-you-your a female James!" Black exclaimed. "Oh, and any sister of James is worthy of first-name basis. I'm Sirius." he added.

"I'm a female Morgana, thank you very much. Oh, and nice to meet you." She said. James snorted and Morgana whacked him.

"And who's Morgana?" Lupin asked her quietly.

James looked up from his chicken. "Shu ma twun sustuh" he told them with his mouth full.

"Swallow before you talk, twat." Morgana scolded him, whacking him again. She turned to the expectant three marauders, "My name is Morgana Potter, and I'm James Potter's twin sister. American twin sister." She added.

"How come he's never mentioned you?" Peter asked.

"Because I didn't want him to. I never even knew if I would ever come back to live in England."

"Yeah, why didn't you come to Hogwarts in the first place? Instead of the American school?" Sirius inquired. "And are you the redhead from the train? But why do you look so different now?"

"Salem is an all-girls magic school in America. At the age of five accepted students are offered a place. Only a small amount of students get accepted each year. It is a great honor, so our parents decided I would go live with my godmother in America for the duration of my education. I only saw my family for two weeks every year since our fifth birthday, sadly."

"So why have you moved back now?" Remus asked, frowning.

James grinned cheekily, "She got expelled for dueling too much." He said.

"James!"

"It's the truth. You can't deny it Mora."

"And the redhead thing?" Sirius prompted, interrupting the twins bickering.

"I'm a metamorph." Morgana explained. "I can change my appearance at will. This is my true appearance, but I tend to change my hair and eye-colour a lot. I only ever change my facial features slightly though."

"That's very cool." Remus told her. "I'm Remus Lupin. You can call me Remus."

"Can I call you Moony?" She asked innocently.

Sirius swore, Remus went white and Pettigrew dropped his fork with a clatter. James just kept eating.

"You know?" Pettigrew said.

"'Course. James tells me everything. Don't worry. I'm not about to tell anyone." She assured them.

Pettigrew relaxed. "I'm Peter."

"I know."

"Yeah, but it's still polite to introduce myself." Peter said.

"Do you play Quiddich?" Sirius asked her suddenly.

"Of course!" Both twins said at the same time.

"Merlin, that's creepy." Remus said, staring at them.

"What position?" said Sirius eagerly.

"Chaser like James. What about you?"

"Beater. Peter and Remus don't play though."

The conversation turned to Quiddich tactics. The topic lasted them all the way through to dessert. While Sirius, James and Morgana talked Peter just listened to them, a look of hero worship on his pudgy face. Remus started dozing with his spoon halfway to his mouth.

When Morgana noticed Dumbledore standing up, she nudged James, who shook Remus. He was startled awake and flung his spoon in the air, causing a lump of ice-cream to hit Sirius.

"Ewwwww Moony! That's disgusting." he whined, wiping the ice-cream off his cheek.

"Sorry." Remus whispered, blushing as people turned to look at the commotion. Both he and Sirius turned their attention to Dumbledore, who was now nearly finished.

"And a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students. Some older students would do well to remember this." He turned his twinkling gaze to the marauders. Sirius and James grinned wildly at him. Morgana laughed at the two of them.

"Now off to bed. I know you are all looking forwards to lessons tomorrow." He dismissed them with a wink.

"Go with Evans, Mora. Me and Sirius will take Remus to the Madame Promfrey." James told her.

"Who's she?"

Frowning, James said "Evans? You know who she is."

"No, who's Madame Promfrey?"

"The nurse." Sirius said, jumping over the bench and landing next to Remus.

"Oh." She turned away, searching for bright red hair and finding it. "See ya tomorrow." Morgana waved and ran to catch up to Evans and the flock of first-years following her. She fell into step next to Evans.

"Hi. You're Morgana, right? Potter's sister." Evans confirmed.

"Yup. And your Evans." said Morgana confidently.

"Lily. You can call me Lily, seeing as we will be sharing a dormitory."

"Really? How many people to a dorm?"

"Well, the boys and girl's have separate dorms, and then it depends how many of each gender were sorted into each house. There are only four fifth-year Gryffindor boys, and now there will be six Gryffindor girls including you." Lily said as they rounded a corner.

"Wow. At Salem it was two to a room. And there were no houses." Morgana told Lily.

"You were lucky then. Here there is lots of house rivalry. Mostly between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Its practically taboo for Gryffindors and Slytherins to be friends." Morgana thought she could hear a trace of wistfulness in her voice.

"Here we are." They had stopped in front of a portrait of an extremely fat lady in a pink dress. Lily turned to the first-years. "This is the Fat Lady. She will only let you in to Gryffindor tower if you have the password. This is one of the numerous reasons you should not sneak out. The password is changed regularly at midnight so you might be stuck out here all night if you do. Also you must never tell anyone not from Gryffindor the password." Lily turned back to the portrait, who was watching them with an amused smile. "_Phoenix_"

"Welcome to Gryffindor." The Fat Lady said to the first-years and two fifth-years as they clambered into the common room. Morgana got a brief glimpse of a round room full of squashy armchairs and a roaring fire, before something black launched itself at her face.

"Morgana! Are you alright? What is that?" Morgana heard Lily yelp as she pulled her kitten off her face to find the first-years giggling at her.

"Don't worry, its just my kitten. His name is Merlin." She showed the squirming bundle of fluff to her new friend.

"Phew. He's very hyperactive, isn't he?" Without waiting for an answer, she addressed the now yawning first-years. "Right. Your dorms are up those stairs." She said, indicating two sets of stone spiral stairs at the back of the common room. "Girls on the left, boys on the right. Just keeping going until you come to a door with first-year girls or first-year boys on it."

After waiting to make sure each first-year got the correct stairs, both girls went up the left staircase, Morgana now cradling her purring pet.

"Cool!" Morgana stared at her new dorm. "Which bed is mine?" she asked eagerly, completely ignoring the other girls packing away their belongings and getting changed.

"Hey, the room got bigger to fit in your bed. I'd say it's the empty one next to the windows." Lily pushed Morgana at her bed before hopping onto her own, which was opposite Morgana's.

Morgana looked around the room. It was made of stone, and a neat rectangle. There were six beds, three pushed up against one side of the room, and three pushed up against the other. Next to each bed was a large bedside drawer. Morgana got the impression that your trunk was your wardrobe. She and Lily had the two beds next to the windows.

She sat down on the bed, depositing Merlin on her pillow. On the bed next to hers a friendly-looking girl with dark brown hair and eyes was setting up photos on her drawer. The photos were all different but most featured a cute little boy who looked around eight.

"Is that your brother?" The words slipped out.

"Yep. One of many." The girl showed her a family portrait, smiling." My older brother Marcus is in seventh-year, Aidan is a Hufflepuff third-year and Alroy just started first. That's Brenden. He's eight. Oh, and I have a six-year old sister Katie." Each family member had the same brown hair and brown eyes.

Morgana smiled as she rummaged for her nightgown in her trunk. "And you are?" She prompted.

"Oh. Opps, how rude. I'm Erin O'Connor. Its nice to meet you." Erin's faint Irish accent was barely detectable, unlike Morgana's American one, which was very noticeable.

"I'm Morgana." She turned to the rest of the room as she said this.

"I'm Ashley Taylor." The girl on the other side of Erin walked over and shook her hand. She had brown-blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "Its nice to meet you. You're James's twin aren't you?"

"Yeah," Morgana replied. "You know him?"

"Who doesn't? _Every_ girl knows the Marauders." Ashley gave her a simpering smile and went back to her bed and then into the bathroom, which Morgana hadn't noticed. The bathroom door was near the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Mary." On the bed next to Lily's sat a girl with white-blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She got straight to the point. "You sat with the Marauders. Can you hook me and Black up?"

"No." Morgana snapped. "If Sirius wants to go out with you he will. I'm not hooking you up! I just met you! I don't even know your last name!" She was decidingly put out.

"Don't worry." She turned to Erin, who was now sitting cross-legged on her four-poster. "Ashley and Mary are horrid, but me, Lily and Brooke are alright."

"Brooke?" She whispered back as she pulled on her nightgown. It was plain red with gold snitches.

"That's me!" the last girl to be introduced interrupted, grinning in a demented way, and Morgana suspected she was slightly crazy. "I may be blunt, insane, completely random and generally tactless, but I think you'll like me. Brooke Jones. Pleased to see you, greet you and I'd like to get to know you." Brooke Jones had wild brown curls with blonde streaks and pale blue eyes. She was still grinning.

Morgana shook her hand warily, before heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

As she lay in bed that night, listening to the sleeping sounds of the other girls, she suspected her life in Hogwarts was going to be a great deal livelier. But that wasn't a bad thing. On the contrary, she decided she was going to like life at Hogwarts.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review, its greatly appreciated!


	3. Classes

When Sirius woke up that morning, he laid in his bed and peacefully listened to the sounds of his best friends coming from outside the Gryffindor hangings surrounding his four-poster.

He could hear Peter's soft snores, and James's muffled breathing. He knew that unlike him, the other two wouldn't bother closing their hangings. He was the only one who had difficulty sleeping. For him there had to be no noise, and no light, before he could go to sleep. And he was always up early, for as soon as the morning light crept under his hangings he'd be awake. He couldn't hear the sounds he acquainted with Remus; deep breaths and the occasional sleepy murmur, or the sound of pages being turned quietly. Then Sirius remembered his werewolf friend was in the hospital wing, recovering from the recent full moon.

With one last yawn, he sat up and stretched, before pulling his hangings back to reveal the fifth-year boys dormitory. It was identical to the girls' dorm, apart from the fact that there were only two beds against each wall. Sirius knew that the currently clear stone floor would soon be littered with dirty socks, scraps of parchment, broken quills, empty inkpots, dirty clothes, schoolbooks strewn wildly around the room, the remains of snacks, and who _knew_ what else. In the bed across from him Peter was clearly visible, flat on his back and snoring. The bed next to Sirius's at first glance seemed empty but messy, but when you looked closer you could see a lump under the covers and James's head pressed into the pillow.

Sirius sleepily grabbed his clothes and a school robe before heading into the bathroom. A short shower later and he emerged dressed and his hair brushed to find his roommates awake.

"Finally!" squealed Peter, dashing into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Morning Prongs." Sirius greeted James as he crossed the room to the window next to his bed. His friend just grunted back, black hair sticking wildly in every direction. "Weather's good. Can't wait to see how good your sister is on a broom."

"She's fantastic. It's a Potter trait we all have." James said, rummaging through his trunk. He was already dressed. "Where is it, where is it…?"

"Where's what?"

"My mirror. Aha!" James pulled out a two-way mirror. It wasn't the one he used with Sirius; this one was round and the rim was painted gold. It was also a good deal cleaner. "Morgana Potter" He spoke into it.

"Hey, why isn't ours all fancy?" Sirius said, jumping onto James's bed to look into the mirror.

"Because hasn't been the only way for me to see you since we were five apart from two weeks a year." James retorted, as Morgana's face came into view.

"Hey bro, you need to get a real mirror. Looks like you have a bad case of bedhead."

"_Thank_ you for that advice." James said sarcastically. "See you in ten?"

"Sure. Oh, morning Sirius." She noticed him hovering behind James. "Bye." Her face vanished, leaving James with a normal mirror.

"She is right, I do have bad bedhead." James murmured, climbing off the bed to look for his brush. Sirius stayed on, frowning.

"Was that really needed?"

"Hey, it's a morning ritual. I cannot believe you didn't notice me talking to a mirror every morning for four years." James started to brush his hair as Peter came out the bathroom, dressed and showered.

"Remus noticed and told me. We just thought you were mad." Peter interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Sirius said, pulling his sneakers on. Peter just shrugged.

"Ready to go? Come on!" James pulled Sirius out of the room (His hair slightly neater) just as the latter grabbed his second shoe, causing him to be half-dragged down the stairs while trying to put on his shoe.

James stopped to let him put the shoe on after Sirius huffed indignantly at him, annoyed, at the bottom of the stairs.

When they finally got to the Great Hall, they found Morgana chatting with Remus, who looked a lot healthier.

"Morning." The twins said to each other at the same time. James plunked himself between Morgana and Remus. The other two sat across from them.

"Hey." Remus greeted them. "Room a mess yet?"

"Not yet." Sirius said, helping himself to toast. Next to him Peter was staring with avid fascination at Morgana and James. Both twins had a huge pile of scrambled eggs on their plates and were shoveling them down as fast as humanly possible.

"Pete, stop staring at them. They're twins, of course their going to be alike. And we've known since first-year that James and Sirius have never-ending appetites that will never be sated, just controlled. It stands to reason that Morgana has the same appetite as James." Remus said patiently, dumping sugar in his porridge.

"Right." Peter agreed, taking his eyes off the two Potter's and grabbing some toast.

"Potter?"

"Yes?" Both Potter's twisted in their seats to face McGonagall in unison.

"_Miss_ Potter." Her mouth stretched into a rare smile. "I want to talk to you about your classes."

"Is there a problem?" Morgana asked, frowning.

"Not at all, Miss Potter. I understand that Salem has a different curriculum to Hogwarts, so if you are struggling with any classwork, I want you to know you can come by my office and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll be fine." Said Morgana, smiling. McGonagall passed the marauders and Morgana their schedules before moving on.

"Watcha got?" Sirius asked Morgana. He knew what the others had- all the same schedule, except for Remus who had a couple of harder classes.

"Same as James. We wanted to stick together." She told him. Sirius nodded and carried on munching his toast.

"Hey James, you like?" James looked at Morgana, before grinning.

"Awesome."

Sirius looked up, confused, wondering what they were talking about. Then he spotted Morgana's hair and he too grinned. The metamorph had changed strands of her hair to red and gold. They stood out noticeably against the black.

"Very gryffindor." Remus smiled.

"I don't want to change my appearance hugely" She explained, "I think it would be better for people to get to know my true appearance before I start changing it completely." Sirius thought that was a good idea- and it would be less confusing.

"So, how does it work- The metamorph thing?" He asked, curious.

"Well, I can pretty much change every aspect of my appearance. I don't make myself super beautiful or anything- I'm not that vain. But for most girls they just know what clothes will go together or which make up would be best. It's like that for me, just appearance wise. I pick a hair colour, or eye colour, whatever, and then I just know what features will go with it." She shrugged. "It's not a big deal for me."

"Well, I think it's an awesome ability." Sirius told her. "Imagine all the pranks you could pull! You could get people you don't like detentions, you could pretend to be a teacher, oooh, the possibility's are endless!" He grinned enthusiastically.

"I guess." Morgana frowned. "Anyway, shouldn't we go get our books?"

"You're right Mora. Let's go." James declared, leaving his empty plate and standing up, pulling his sister and Remus up with him. "Come on Pete, Pads."

As they walked, Sirius realized Morgana was trying to memorize the way, if her expression was anything to go on. "Don't worry, Prongsetta. If you get lost, I will always be able to guide you." He grinned wolfishly at her.

She huffed. "Please, I think I'd rather ask Remus or Peter than you. And don't call me that ridiculous nickname. Even if my animal counterpart was the same as James's, I'd be a doe, and therefore not have prongs."

"So you're an animagus then?" Remus asked her, beside him Sirius scowling.

"No. But I do know my form isn't the same as James's. We're not completely alike just because we're identical twins. _Phoenix_"

As she and James went into the common room, followed closely by Sirius and Peter, then Remus, a small black blur launched itself at Morgana. But before the ting kitten could reach her, James snagged him out the air in what seemed a well-practiced movement.

"Up the same tricks then Merlin?" James said, holding the kitten at eyelevel. Sirius could have sworn the cat scowled at him.

"Leave Merlin alone James." Morgana took her pet off her brother and headed up the stairs to her dorm.

Later, as they walked to their first class, Transfiguration, Sirius chatted with James about possible pranks they could pull. Morgana was walking next to Remus behind them.

"James," Morgana reached forwards and tapped her brother on the shoulder to get his attention. "Who's that?" Sirius turned around to see who she was indicating.

"That's my brother. Regulus." Regulus was walking next to another third year slytherin. "And next to him is our very distant cousin, Samuel Grey."

"Really?" Morgana asked, amused. "Grey? Black and Grey?"

"Really." Sirius snapped at her. He gazed over at his younger brother and cousin. Regulus looked just like Sirius, except his face was narrower and haughty, and he was shorter and skinnier. Samuel had the same longish black hair, but his facial features were different, as was his skin tone, which was slightly darker, and his eyes, which were a cold pale green.

He heard James hissing to Morgana that he was sensitive about his family, but ignored them. Sirius could only look at his brother and wish they had the same close relationship as the two Potter twins. They had only physically met two months a year since they were five years old, but they were still closer then Sirius and Regulus, two brothers who saw each other nearly everyday.

"Sirius?" He looked to see Morgana nudging his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have commented about your family. My mouth runs away with me sometimes."

"Its alright," he smiled weakly at her. "James' mouth does the same thing."

"Constantly." Remus added.

"Ha ha! You're terrible at this!" Sirius was laughing like a mad man, and so was James on the other side of Morgana. The metamorph was struggling to turn her hedgehog into a pin cushion. On either side of her, in front of Sirius and James, sat two perfect pincushions, while on her own desk was a rather disgruntled hedgehog. Morgana had turned red with frustration. Literally, red. Her hair, skin and eyes had all turned a dark shade of red-orange.

"At least it lost some of its quills that time." Encouraged Remus, who was sitting at the desks in front of them. He then hastily turned next to him to help Peter, whose hedgehog's quills had just grown very long and were poking into the short boy's chest.

"Gah!" Morgana squealed suddenly, falling backwards on her chair, as all the quills on her hedgehog exploded in all direction. Most of the class got hit, apart from James, who had expertly ducked under his desk.

When he got up again, addressing the room at large he remarked, "She has a habit of exploding things. By the end of the week you all will have learnt to dodge."

"Ah, maybe you should sit the rest of the lesson out Miss Potter." McGonagall said to an embarrassed Morgana, whose appearance was now normal again. Blushing, she nodded as her classmates pulled quills out of themselves all around.

"Sorry Professor."

"Its alright. Just try to be more careful in the future."

"I will." Morgana promised, and without looking swatted a laughing James on the head.

"Hey." He protested, rubbing his head. "It was funny. I'm allowed to laugh."

"No you're not." Morgana told him, grabbing her shoulder bag and standing up as Professor McGonagall dismissed them, then she walked fast to catch up with Lily, quickly engaging the prefect in conversation.

The rest of the day continued with no mishaps, apart from when Merlin sneaked into their Charms class and attacked someone's head. Until after lunch, when on their way to potions, they ran into some nasty slytherins.

"Oh look, its our traitor cousin and his friends. I see he's gained another one. Or is she just `another of your conquests Sirius? She's kinda ugly don't you think Lucius." Bellatrix Black remarked to her sister's boyfriend, who was walking in between Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"She's the most hideous girl I've ever laid my eyes on. Perfect match through, they're both ugly and blood-traitors." He remarked, sneering.

"Shut it, Malfoy, Bella." Sirius snarled at them through gritted teeth. Morgana, on the other hand, drew her wand.

"Say that again, I dare you." She hissed at Malfoy, pointing her wand in his face. James was being restrained by Peter and Remus, who hadn't thought to restrain his sister.

"You. Are. The. Most. Ugliest. Human being. I. Have. Ever. Had. The. Displeasure. Of. Meeting." Malfoy spat at her, slowly and deliberately, leaning up close to her wand.

Before Morgana had a chance to hex him James broke free and launched himself at Malfoy. Both boys tumbled to the ground, fists flying. They both seemed to have forgotten their wands, and were rolling around on the floor hitting each other.

"Ha! You're so pathetic your brother has to back up your empty threats for you! He's so stupid he can't even remember he's a wizard and hex Lucius!" Bellatrix sneered, ignoring the fight going on next to her.

Morgana looked at Sirius, who looked back at her. "What? I can't hit a girl!" he said.

Morgana rolled her eyes and indicated the two fighting boys on the floor. "Help your best friend, idiot. Malfoy's two years older than him. I can handle Bellatrix." She turned to the Slytherin as Sirius dove into the fight and punched Malfoy on the nose. Neither noticed as Narcissa and another girl fled into the dungeons, while Erin O'Connor headed down the corridor.

"Ya wanna know why I was expelled from Salem, Black?" Morgana said, advancing slowly on the 7th yr. "They told me I had anger management issues after I broke one girl's arm and knocked out another's teeth when they insulted me and my family. When I refused to 'get help' they kicked me out. You _really_ wanna keep insulting me?"

"I can take you on any day, Potter" Bellatrix told her, ignoring the twinge of fear she felt as the Gryffindor advanced. Her eyes had turned black with rage.

Just as Morgana started to cast the first spell her wand was snatched out her hand and a bang separated the boy's fistfight on the floor.

"That is enough!" Professor McGonagall snapped, as a pudgy teacher got several students to restrain the boy's. "20 points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin for fighting. 10points to Misses Grey, Black and O'Connor for fetching teachers. Bellatrix, Lucius, I would like to see you in my office. Miss Potter _do_ try not to obtain the same reputation here as you had at Salem."

"Yes Professor, sorry professor." Morgana mumbled, her eyes lowered. As she grabbed her bag and tucked her wand behind her ear, a girl her age approached her and held out her potions book, which had fallen out.

"Thanks." Morgana said, looking the girl up and down. This must have been the Miss Grey Professor McGonagall had given points to. She looked like Samuel Grey, black-haired with grey-green eyes, so Morgana assumed they were siblings.

"I'm Verlene." The girl offered her hand. "I know Slytherins and Gryffindor are supposed to be worst enemies, but I think it's a load of crap. Anyway, we have to have potions partners, and since Lupin always goes with your brother and Pettigrew with Sirius because him and Potter aren't allowed to be partners since they blew up the lab in third year, I was wondering if you would like to partner with me?"

"Alright." Morgana agreed, as the two headed to potions together, the Marauders staring after them. "Be warned though, I tend to explode things."

"Its cool." Verlene told her as they sat down together. Morgana was pretty much ignoring her brother and friends. "I'm the best in the class next to Severus, so I usually pick a person to tutor. It could be you this year?" She offered. "It'll be easier as you're my partner..?"

"Sure! Its not that I'm bad at subjects- I usually excel to in the theory side of things, its just when it comes the practical that I go wrong. As in boom." She smiled, before quieting as the professor introduced himself as Professor Slughorn. She instantly drew a picture of a giant slug in wearing his clothes with a giant horn on his forehead on a scrape piece of parchment, balled it up and threw it at James.

He sent back a piece of paper with _Ha ha._ _Why are you partnering with her? _written on it.

_I like her. She's nice. Verlene is going to tutor me so hopefully potions will not explode when I make them!_

_Me, Pads and Moony could tutor you! You don't have to befriend a slytherin just to improve your potions ability!_

_That's not the reason I'm befriending her! I like her James I don't __care__ if she's a slytherin- she's __nice__, plain and simple._

They had to stop then because Verlene asked her to stir their potion as she got an ingredient from the supply cupboard . Morgana knew it was a bad idea, a suspicion confirmed when she found herself in the hospital wing after the potion exploded all over her and most of the class, causing more then half of the class to erupt in strange yellow growths.


	4. Dates and Death

Morgana had been attending Hogwarts for several weeks now and had settled in nicely. Although she was friends with all the marauders, she was closest to James (Of course) and Remus. She got on well with Sirius as also, but Peter she didn't interact with much. Apart from them, Morgana was absolute best friends with Verlene and friends with Erin and Lily. She and Verlene worked together in every class they had together, and Verlene often joined Morgana at the gryffindor table. Although they got a lot of pressure from people wanting to break their friendship up, they just put up with it.

There had been no more mishaps outside of class, but in class Morgana managed to explode at least one thing per day. However, due to Verlene careful supervision and tutoring on Monday nights, the amount of potions exploding were significantly reduced, which Professor Slughorn and her classmates were all grateful for.

She had successfully tried out for the position of chaser on the gryffindor quidditch team and had managed to impress all watching her as she got all her shots in successfully. Sirius in particular had been in awe and wouldn't stop ranting about her ("I told you she was good, Pads. She's a Potter, it's what we do."), even when Remus enchanted his potions book to hit him over the head repeatedly. When that failed to deter him, Morgana had set Merlin on him. _That _had worked.

Morgana had yet to make go on any dates, although she had enjoyed playful flirting with several boys, so it came as a complete surprise to all when she accepted Roy Peshall's request that she accompany him on a date during the next Hogsmeade visit. Plans had been made and talks (From James and Sirius) had been made to Roy and soon Morgana had found herself walking hand-in-hand with Roy along a side-street.

"Where are we going?" Morgana asked for what was probably the 5th time.

"All in good time, my lovely angel." Roy Peshall, a 6th yr Hufflepuff, was tall and blond, with bright green-grey eyes and a nice smile. Morgana thought he was nice, but was unsure whether she was interested in a long-term romance- he was a bit girly and seemed a bit simple. Plus the pet names he was giving her? Not endearing in the _slightest._

"Madame Puddifoots?" Morgana asked stunned. He'd brought her to a shop named Madame Puddifoots Tea Shop? Madame Puddifoots. Madame_ Puddifoots. _She stared inside the shop. Aside from her misgiving about the name (Madame Puddifoots. _Puddifoots!_), the fact that the entire inside was pink and frilly put her off. Also the fact that the shop was crammed to the brim with couples gazing at each other sappily between candlelit tables? Not encouraging.

Obviously taking Morgana's stunned expression for delight over the tiny shop, Roy lead her inside, talking excitedly the entire time. "Isn't this shop _great?_ I bring all my dates here (well, that's encouraging, Morgana thought sarcastically.). It's nice; secluded and _very_ private (Private my ass. I think nearly every Hogwarts couple is here. In fact… is that Sirius..? With Mary?). Isn't it adorable? Morgana? Morgana..? Morgana!"

"Ahh... yes, seems a great shop..?" Morgana said hastily, tearing her eyes away from the hideous décor and turning back to her date.

"I knew you'd like it!" Roy exclaimed, quickly leaving her and walking up to the host of the shop, Madame Puddifoot herself. "Table for two please." He asked her.

"But where's your date dear?" The pudgy women wearing an elaborate dress, a shade of pink that fit the shop perfectly, frowned.

"What? She's right here." Roy turned to point out Morgana, only to find his date no where in sight. "Morgana…?"

Out of the street Morgana Potter spotted her best friend trudging along the lane and quickly caught up with her.

"Hey." Verlene greeted her. "I thought you were on a date with Roy Peshall?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

After her disastrous date Morgana got Verlene to give her a tour of Hogsmeade. First of all they visited Honeydukes, where Morgana was not surprised to find Remus buying chocolate. "Hey Moony. I know Sirius is on a date with Mary, but where are James and Peter?"

"In Zonko's, I think. James wanted some more prank supplies and Peter tagged along." The werewolf replied, as he handed a galleon to the shopkeeper. "I'm heading over there now to drag James away. Do you want to come?"

Morgana smiled, "I'll do it, you want to go to the bookshop, don't you?" She had spotted the shop earlier and she knew Remus would want to visit it.

"That would be nice, yes. Thanks Morgana."

"No probs. He's _my_ brother; I have to take responsibility for him sometime."

Remus laughed at that, said goodbye, and left.

"Right, before we go, I have money I want to spend on sweets." Morgana cheerfully lead Verlene around the shop. She eyed all the colourful sweets around her, jars of acid pops, blood-flavored lollipops, choco-loco, coach roach clusters, fudge flies, jelly slugs, ice mice, pepper imps, every sweet imaginable. She finally decided to get a little bit of everything that looked yummy.

Soon she and Verlene were walking into Zonko's, Morgana clutching a bag of colourful sweets and less 5 galleons, just in time to find James about to buy what looked like half the shop. Peter was standing next to him, so Remus had been right.

"Excuse me, James, but that's my inheritance too that your spending on prank items. Let's see, that can go, you don't need _quite_ that many dungbombs, you have to keep _that,_ these sugar quills are mine now, keep the hiccough sweets, yep, yep, _no way, _you don't need stink pellets, and there you go." She pushed half of the pranking supplies back at James, before she and Verlene returned the rest to the shelves.

James looked annoyed that he had been separated from so many of his items and he didn't hesitate to tell Morgana this.

"Oh come on, you can always buy the rest next time. Stop grumbling" She gave her brother a playful shove and he relented.

"What are you and Grey doing here? I thought you were on a date?" James asked, as he, Peter, Verlene and Morgana left the shop.

"The date didn't go well so Verlene is taking me around Hogsmeade. Remus is in the bookshop, toodles." Giggling, Morgana yanked Verlene along a random path.

Verlene gave her a strange look, before noticing Morgana bag of sweets was opened. "I think you've had too much sugar Morgana, you're acting very strange. What did you eat exactly?"

"Dunno, it was sour and sugary. I think it's a short-term effect! Where shall we go now then?" Morgana slung her arm over the Slytherins shoulders, but it didn't stay there long, as Verlene shrugged it off.

"How about the Shrieking Shack? We're headed that way as it is."

After a few minutes Morgana had calmed down again, and a few minutes later they reached the Shrieking Shack.

They leant on the fence and looked at it. It was a tall and formidable looking place, with its doors and windows boarded up. Although Morgana knew it wasn't haunted-it was just Remus- she found chills running up her spine.

"Creepy, isn't it." Verlene commented, "I am inclined to believe it haunted just by looking at it. Although I have never heard the howls and screams that supposedly occur, it's not a wild stretch of the imagination to think they are real."

"Yeah" Morgana agreed. "And we_ know_ ghosts are real, so mad screaming ones who haunt a house could definitely exist." Morgana felt bad about lying to her friend, but it couldn't be helped. She wasn't about to give up Remus's secret to someone who hardly knew him.

"Can we stay here a while Verl?" She asked her friend, smiling when Verlene replied in an indignant tone.

"My name is Verlene, and you will not shorten it. By all means let us stay here, although it could get cold."

"That's alright, we can just go to that pub you were talking about before." Morgana clambered up the small slope behind them, leaving the fence. The view up there was even better, and Morgana promptly sat down on the grass.

"Verlie, my good friend, take a seat." She patted the grass next to here, before lying back and closing her eyes. "Ah, I think I might have a nap."

"_Verlene_." The slytherin corrected again, daintily sitting herself on the grass next to Morgana. "Go ahead. I shall just sit here and be bored."

"Gah, just read my book, it's in my bag." Morgana waved her hand in the general direction of her bag, "It's about, err, spells to cast on your enemies. There are mean ones, weird and wacky ones, funny ones, blah blah blah. Remus is letting me borrow it."

"Sounds alright." Verlene shrugged, flicking her black hair back and reaching towards Morgana's bag. She pulled it towards her then grabbed the book. It was a reasonable-sized book, and Verlene immediately started flicking through it.

They stayed like that for a while, Verlene reading any particularly funny or mean spells out loud. She occasionally tried one out on Morgana, who didn't appreciate this but didn't got to any means to stop it, as Verlene always cast the counterspell straight away.

"Listen to this one; hex for bad boyfriends, makes them think like a girl for a day. Apparently you use it if they are 'rude, inconsiderate, cheating, or pushy.' You should try it on my charming cousin. Make him think about all those girls he dates then dumps after a week."

"Ha ha, I should! It'd serve him right." Morgana smiled. She reached towards her bag again and pulled out a small mirror. The metamorph then changed her appearance to Sirius'. "I-I'm so sorry I dumped you! I know now what its like to be a girl, you girls have to deal with sexist boys all the time! I'm changing my ways, and I want you to know that I feel for you. Please forgive me for ever dumping you!" She pretended to be begging Verlene for forgiveness.

Morgana changed her appearance back, and both girls laughed. Morgana was full-out laughing, while Verlene was more restrained. They were still laughing when somebody walked into their little scene not realizing they were there.

"Girls? Are you alright?" The owner of the voice was tall, with dark hair that fell into his dark blue eyes, and a friendly looking face.

"Yes we are. We were just laughing at something. Can we help you?" Verlene smoothly told him, whacking Morgana when she didn't stop giggling.

The boy frowned at Verlene's cold tone, "I was just coming to look at the Shrieking Shack. I'm Carter Brevard, 6th year, and you are?" Carter was a Ravenclaw, which Morgana deducted from his house badge on his school robes.

"Morgana Potter, and this is Verlene Grey. We're both 5th years." Morgana cheerfully greeted him, holding out a hand for him to shake. He did so, then said

"Well, it was nice meeting you girls, but I think I'm going to leave you in peace now." With that he left, leaving Morgana gaping after him.

"He is _hot_!" She told Verlene when Carter was well out of earshot.

Verlene laughed at her, "That's too bad. He's taken."

"You? Na uh, he didn't like you, the haughty Slytherin." Morgana stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Not me, you prat, his girlfriend. Krista Marston, 6th year Ravenclaw? They've been dating for a month." Verlene threw the book at Morgana, not pleased with the 'haughty Slytherin' remark,

"Oh. The good ones are always taken." Morgana sighed. "Right, let's go, the peace has been disturbed." Verlene laughed, but obediently followed Morgana back to the shops.

"Can we please stop at the quill shop? Merlin chewed all mine to pieces." Morgana then laughed as she remembered one incident. "There was ink on the tip of one. When he bit it, all the ink went into his mouth. He looked so surprised! It was annoying but hilarious."

"I'll take your word for it. Come on then."

They walked into the shop and Morgana quickly got some ordinary quills. She however couldn't resist getting several extras; two self-inking quills, one extra-large quill ("I don't know why, I just want one") and a pheasant feathered one ("It's so pretty!"). She also got a bottle of rainbow ink, which changed colours every time you dipped into it.

Next they went to the postshop, as Morgana wanted to post letters to all her friends in America, and her owl Arthur was already delivering a letter for James and her, to their parents.

Morgana took a while trying to decide. She needed 4 owls for the 5 friends she'd left behind. As they examined all the owls, Morgana described them to her.

"Laura and Lillie Piper are twins like me and James. They are very funny. They speak at the same time all the time. Vanessa Wilkins is very flirty and fun. She flirts with all the male teachers. She is constantly getting told off. Bailey Riley is a real tomboy, sh-"

"Bailey Riley? Her name is Bailey Riley? I don't believe you."

"It is!" Morgana protested, "We have all agreed her parents were cruel in naming her. Anyway, she is always flushing Vanessa's make-up down the toilet. Make-up is an abomination, she says. And last but not least," she said as she grabbed her owls and started tying letters to owl legs, "Michelle Jackson. She is the one who keeps us all from killing each other. She's funny, in a quiet way."

"Right, they all sound nice, if a bit bonkers. Can we go to the Three Broomsticks now? You're done right?"

"Yes." Morgana said, handing the payment for the owls over to an owl keeper. "Let's go."

The two quickly found a semi-empty table in the crowded pub and sat down. The other occupant was Erin O'Connor, who greeted them with a sad smile. While Verlene went and got drinks Morgana asked Erin what was wrong. Something obviously was; the Irish girl's eyes were red and her face puffy.

"Katie and Brendan were murdered last night. I only just found out." She indicated a tear-stained letter on the table, and more tears leaked out her eyes and into her butterbeer.

"You're little siblings' right? Oh _Erin._" Morgana instantly hugged her friend, feeling bad for her. The poor girl didn't have many friends, although she one of the nicest people Morgana had ever meet. Morgana loved James dearly and couldn't even _imagine_ what it would be like to find out he was dead. Erin had just found of _two_ of her siblings were dead.

"Do you know who did it?" Morgana asked, pulling away to conjure a tissue for Erin.

"Deatheaters," Erin sobbed. "They left the dark mark above the house. My Grandma was looking after them 'coz my parents were out having their anniversary dinner, and they killed her too. My Grandfather had a heart attack when he found out. He-he's dead too." Morgana reached forward and let Erin sob in her shoulder.

Verlene had come back, and she silently set down the drinks on the tale. She raised her eyebrows at Morgana, and Morgana shook her head slightly before mouthing 'get the brothers.' Verlene nodded before fleeing into the street.

For a few minutes Morgana just let Erin sob, before Verlene came back, leading Erin's confused looking brothers.

"Erin? What's wrong?" The now youngest brother, Alroy, asked, looking concerned. This time Erin was the one who pulled away. Swiping away her tears, she looked up at her brother.

"Its K-k-Katie and Br-Brendan; Th-they're dead. So are Grandma and Gr-grandpa." She said, once again indicating the letter. "It was a death-eater raid."

Alroy's eyes went huge and tears filled them instantly, before he launched himself, sobbing, into Erin's arms. The third year, Aidan, went pale and sort of froze, a hand covering his mouth, before the eldest, Marcus, leant down and hugged his younger brother, who then turned in his arms and sobbed in Marcus' shoulders.

Morgana froze, looking at the scene in horror, before Verlene took her hand and lead her away, whispering into her ear, "Lets leave them in peace."

"Okay," Morgana agreed, once they'd left the pub. "But we'd better tell a teacher. They should probably get time to visit their parents."

"Definitely." Verlene said. "Let's go then, I'm done shopping."

As Morgana gazed back again at the now broken family, she couldn't help the fear that filled her at the thought of _her_ parents, grandparents or brother being killed.


End file.
